


Three Floating Fantasies and One Constant Reality

by Genkai



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three fantasies centered around Richard Hammond, along with one very true reality, all courtesy of Jeremy Clarkson's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Floating Fantasies and One Constant Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly inspired by a RP I am doing with someone on tumblr. I will be alternating between reality and fantasy with each new changing year. It's been a long time since I've done gay writing so here goes nothing.

\- - - 2002 - - -

\- The moment they met, the moment they sat down for an interview, it hit him like a brick wall. Jeremy Clarkson couldn't take his eyes off of Richard Hammond, the short bloke from Brimingham. They clicked rather instantly and spoke about everything car-related. They shared as many similarities as they did differences. Richard was quick witted and seemed eager to call Jeremy out on any bullshit he might be trying to sling. And in turn, Clarkson was more than happy to mock the boy about his height or apparent picky taste in music and food. Six months later, Richard Hammond was offered a job as co-presenter along side James May and Jeremy Clarkson. He took it and neither he nor Jeremy would ever know the real significance of taking such a risk.

\- - - 2004 - - -

\- A loud sigh escaped Jeremy's lips as his large hands tugged the smaller boy's hips closer to his own. Jeremy was seated in the backseat of a black Maserati Quattroporte, Hammond was straddling his lap. Richard's hands tore up the sides of Jeremy's leather jacket before he finally was able to get it off the man. Jeremy entertained himself by undoing Richard's jeans so one of his hands could slip in and see just how excited the boy was. "Christ, why are your bloody jeans so bloody tight?" He complained as Richard's mouth pressed against Jeremy's ear. "You like it when I wear them." Hammond muttered, his voice full of frantic excitement. Jeremy's silence was his way of agreeing with the guy. Jeremy's hand took hold of Richard's length and gave it a light squeeze and a stroke. Hammond arched his back and let out a whimper. Legs became entangled as Jeremy pushed them down across the backseat, exchanging hot kisses, leaving bite marks and scratch marks wherever they could.

\- - - 2006 - - -

\- There had been a horrible crash. Jeremy had been informed of it while attending a dinner with his with, Francie. He got up and quickled excused himself. He had to be there for Richard, they had spoken on the phone less than a day ago, they joked and nothing was wrong. And now he was in the hospital? It didn't make any sense. Jeremy drove through the whole night to meet up with Mindy and Richard. For the next few weeks, everything was a blur and Jeremy could barely eat or sleep. He tried to help out however he could, be it dealing the press or trying to make life easier for Hammond and his loved ones. Jeremy visited Richard from time to time and they joked but something had changed in both men and they hadn't noticed. Something was different.

\- - - 2008 - - -

\- They were getting ready to head off, having done a lot of filming on the test track. James had said his farewells and drove off in his plucky Panda. As the crew were packing up, Jeremy pulled Richard off to the side. The two locked eyes and then an instant later, Jeremy had Richard pressed back into the wall of the production office. The sun had just set and Hammond's hands were tightly clutching Jeremy's black blazer. Jeremy's tongue tore past Richard's lips, keen on exploring that mouth of his. Richard tasted so sweet, so innocent. A growl from Jeremy was emitted when Richard began to unbutton Jeremy's blue dress shirt. Wanting to stay in command, Clarkon grabbed both of Hammond's wrists and pinning them high above the bloke's head. Neither spoke as countless heated breathes were exchanged in lieu of words.

\- - - 2010 - - -

\- Having gotten off the plane, having just finished filming in America, Jeremy noticed Hammond fiddling with his carry on. He asked what the man was doing and he mentioned that he must have misplaced a gift he had gotten for Mindy. "She'll just be glad to see you." Jeremy assured Hammond with a wave of his hand. Behind those blue eyes, a hint of jealously may have been detected. The tallest of the trio simple slapped Hammond on the back and remarked how glad he was to be back in the land of the free, Great Britain. As they all headed off to get their bags from the carousel, Jeremy kept an eye on Richard who couldn't help but have a glow about him. Sure, he knew Hammond loved cheese burgers, muscle cars and everything USA but he couldn't help but think back to those nights in the hospital, where Hammond was circling the drain. And now, years later, he was still pushing himself, like a hamster on a wheel, he couldn't be stopped.

\- - - 2012 - - -

\- Rain fell outside the dirty hotel as Jeremy slipped into Richard Hammond's room. It was one in the morning and they had only just checked in an hour ago. Jeremy didn't bother with the light as he laid down on his side, beside the sleepy male. Richard turned and ran his hand down the side of Jeremy's long body. Hammond muttered something resembling a greeting before Jeremy moved on top of him. It was then that he noticed Richard wasn't wearing a bloody thing under the covers. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Jeremy smirked as he gave Hammond's ass a light swat. Richard raked his nails down Jeremy's torso, applying gentle pressure. "Make it up to me in sexual favors, Clarkson." "Only way I know how." He shot right back and leaned down, their lips colliding, allowing their bodies to do all of the talking for them.

\- - - 2014 - - -

\- He invited Hammond over to his flat for a few drinks while Top Gear was on break. Hammond came over and the two embraced before adjourning to the couch. Jeremy and Richard said very little as they watched a football match though it was evident that Richard wasn't paying much mind since he didn't follow the stupid sport anyway. The two sit side by side and as it finally ended, Jeremy felt a small bump and looked to see Hammond had fallen asleep on him so being a better friend than expected, he turned off the telly and simply got himself a bit more comfortable so he could better accommodate the poor little hamster who seemed to be working himself ragged. Jeremy slipped an arm around him and couldn't help but reflect on when they first met, over a decade ago and how he still wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
